mysingingmonstersfandomcom-20200222-history
Vhamp/DoF
|available = Level 2 |island(s) = Starhenge |beds required = N/A |element1 = Celestialdof |element2 = |element3 = |element4 = |size = 2 x 2 |Constellation = Mettle Gears |breeding = |breeding time = |incubation time = |teleporting time = |teleporting level = |teleporting cost = |teleporting reward = |likes = |buying price coin = |buying price gem = |buying price gem 2 = |buying price gem 3 = |buying price gem DoF = 1,250 |buying price starpower= |selling price coin DoF = 10,086 |selling price shard = |placement xp = |placement xp 2 = |rare version = |regular version = |original version = Vhamp |dawn of fire version = |previous celestial = 60px Syncopite |next celestial = 60px Galvana }} Bio: Description Vhamp's body is organ shaped. It is a bright cyan color, with wooden patches resembling scratched-off paint. It has an opening on its side, with 3 protruding wooden planks, each with a golden knob on the end. It has 6 golden knobs directly outside the opening, with 3 on each side. It has 2 golden legs in the front with big spheres as joints, ending in cyan feet, which are simple cylinders. It has a single golden leg in the back, ending in a dark gray wheel. Its body is topped off with a wooden frame, leaving a hole for its head. Its head is a golden cylinder with a cyan bolt shaped segment. From there protrudes 3 golden pipes, with a darker gold ring holding the three together half way through. On the upper half each pipe has a darker gold opening. the pipes end in a cyan coloring with openings at the top. At the back of the bottom segment of its head is a bronze rectangular box, seemingly connected to an unseen rail, allowing its head to go forward and backwards in the body opening. Surrounding its head is a series of pale yellow keys with some small light gray keys mixed in. When it plays, the keys semi-retract into the body along with its notes. Directly bellow the cyan head segment is a pair of eyes. Its eyes are white with golden pupils and cyan eyelids. Lower down, it has a green colored mouth, usually covered by its keys. It is the Celestial Monster of Mech. Its constellation is called Mettle Gears. Song Vhamp's sound is a combination of harp and organ in a harmonic way. It retracts the keys while it blows the air through the pitched organ pipes. When it plays, it moves its head to the end of its body and then back to the front. Breeding Vhamp, like all other Celestials, cannot be bred. Instead, the player must cross all 24 points in Mettle Gears within the month of June (30 days) to unlock. Teleporting Completing Mettle Gears will unlock Vhamp to be placed on Starhenge. Name Origin Vhamp's name may be inspired by the musical term "vamp," a musical part that is played over and over. Notes *Vhamp is the eleventh Celestial Monster in Dawn of Fire. *Its mouth is only visible when the keys around it are played, or during its idle animation. *The constellation, Mettle Gears, describes the Mech icon. It may also be a reference to the video game series Metal Gear. The Metal Gear series also features a recurring villain named "Vamp". *Possibly related to its name being derived from a shortened form of vampire, the fact that its track having an organ is a possible reference to Bach's Toccata and Fugue in D Minor, which is played on a pipe organ and is used for Dracula's theme song. *Vhamp's worn-out design correlates with the designs of the other celestials, in that they are all elderly. *Vhamp’s egg is quite similar to Ziggurab’s in color and shape. Category:Starhenge Category:Monsters (Dawn of Fire) Category:Celestials (Dawn of Fire)